There are mobile electronic devices having mounted thereto a fuel cell. An example of the mobile electronic device described above include a mobile phone described in Non Patent Literature 1. The mobile phone described in Non Patent Literature 1 is a so-called flip phone, which has a fuel cell, a fuel tank, and a fuel injection port mounted to a housing that is gripped and where operation buttons are provided.